Talk:Battle:003/@comment-30329591-20170323224346
Took me a few tries. If you bring a team that's too defensive, you won't be able to deal damage fast enough to kill her in the last stage. My team was (in order). Kanon (L), Arus, Zelnite, Felice, Elimo, (and the reserves) Ark, Zenia, Stein, Shera, Lyonesse, Feng, Juno-Seto. Regil friend lead, with Rozalia and Avant as friend substitutes. Why? Kanon simply for his leader skill. He also has some good defensive buffs. Arus for dealing damage and filling OD gauge. Zelnite and Felice for BB fill. Elimo for mitigation, no-attack healing, and heal-when-hit (a way more useful buff than I would have imagined for this trial). Ark for heal and crit/EWD null. Zenia for blasting her with normal attacks at the end. Stein as a back-up mitigator/healer. Shera simply so I can UBB her at thresholds. Lyonesse for her BB fire-miti. The fact that she's a fire unit helps a lot in the second phase too. Feng for another attacking fire unit, and she has revive if you need it. I actually didn't use Juno-Seto at all in my successful run, but she's there for mitigation and revival. Regil has a great leader skill. Rozalia provides another source of no-attack healing, as well as plenty of insta-fill BB. Avant for dealing damage at the end. Fujin your mitigator in the first phase (though tbh I never attempted without doing this...). No major threats for the first 50% of the first phase, though light units might have a problem, so I recommend keeping them in reserves (which means switching Regil out on the first turn). For the first 50% I used primarily Kanon, Arus, Zelnite, Felice, Elimo, and Rozalia. At 50% switch in Shera, Stein, and anybody else with full BB gauges. UBB Shera, and ride the UBB mitigation all the way to 0%, but especially making sure you have it up for the Endless at 20%. For the second phase I primarily used Elimo, Rozalia, Arus, Zelnite, Felice, and Lyonesse/Feng (I tried to keep thunder units out of this one). The LS-lock can get really annoying, especially when she uses one of her other large single-target attacks on the same unit. I recommend using Rozalia's UBB as soon as you can in room 2 so that you at least have a some angel idols working for you. They will definitely get used. Try to keep Elimo in as much as possible, as she's your best defense against the counter-attack damage. I don't think I ever switched her out even when she got LS-locked. Probably got a bit lucky there. I used a couple revive items, but ultimately started letting people die as I was getting close to the 15% mark. At 17% I switched in Shera, Stein, Zenia, Lyonesse, Feng, and Avant. The first 3 are the most important. For the rest just look for units that have full SBB, prioritizing fire units. UBB Shera and SBB everyone else, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Next turn I used my Hero Crystal, UBB'd Zenia and normal-attacked with everyone who has a non-essential BB/SBB. After that just keep mitigation up and normal-attack her into oblivion. GL to everyone!